The Fight for Cathy
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: A new boy arrives in town who gets attached to Cathy and more than just a friend. His presence makes Danny jealous, but this new boy brings more than jsut jealousy to the lives of the MBC...and unfortunately Cathy is in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 1

_Come on think! I have to see him! I have to get to him! How? _I stopped pacing. I had to think of something to get to him, but what could I use to tell him the truth? A gazed into the viewer that showed me the lost sibling that I had only just found out about. He was being weird, acting strange, like a human which made me ashamed to be his brother, but the important thing was that I have found him and that we can finally be brothers again and that maybe he can help me fulfill the prophecy. There! That girl, the blonde alien girl...yes. He was attracted to her no doubt and that's how I would get to him. She was the way to break down his tough exterior and make him see the truth, the truth about himself. She was the only way that I could truly get to meet my brother and show him what we were meant to do...together. This plan was going to work out just fine.

I was walking towards the school when I noticed someone coming up behind me and fast. I turned expecting it to be an alien only to discover it was Danny who was racing Mark who was right on his heels. Danny didn't slow down, but just merely shoved me out of the way.

"Sorry Cathy," Danny called over his shoulder and I watched slightly angry as Danny and Mark disappeared. Why did Danny always have to be so competitive with Mark? He had proved plenty of times that he was better than Mark, and he was part of an age old secret society that made him famous throughout the whole galaxy! I sighed angry and turned to try to gather my papers and books that had been scattered all over the yard that I had fallen in.

"Are you okay?" I looked up as boy with shaggy light brown hair and gentle green eyes crouched beside me starting to gather up my books.

"Uh...yeah," I said excepting my books from him. "Thanks," I said and he gave me his hand and helped me stand up.

"I was watching from the other side of the street," The boy said. "I saw what happened and came to make sure you were okay," The boy added.

"No that was just my friend Danny being himself," I replied and the boy looked off to where Danny and Mark had disappeared.

"Nice friend," The boy said sarcastically and I laughed.

"He's actually really nice, he's just really competitive with this guy Mark," I explained and the boy shurgged.

"Everyone has their hobby I guess," The boy said and I nodded. The MBC was really our hobby, but he didn't need to know that. "Anyway my names Dylan and I just moved here," The boy introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Cathy," I said shaking his hand. It was kind of weird, since I had never heard of that introduction method until arriving here on Earth.

"Do you know where the school is by chance?" Dylan asked and I smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you there," I replied and we started to walk towards the school.

"So is it nice here in Singletown?" Dylan asked.

"It's a great town, you've just got to get used to the weird occurrences," I said and then froze. Crud!

"Weird occurrences?" Dylan asked.

"It's just something that me and my friends came up with," I jumped in quickly trying to think of some excuse. "There are some pretty weird people and they can do some pretty weird things," I added and Dylan shrugged.

"Every town has some kind of weird occurrences I guess," Dylan said and I laughed.

"You could say that," I laughed. "So where did you move from?" I asked.

"Oh, well my dad has a military job, so we're always transferred somewhere new a least 4 times a year," Dylan said sadly.

"That sounds hard," I whispered. "Having to start all over again and again."

"At least someone gets it," Dylan said softly. "My parents don't see the harm in always moving, they say that I'm just getting a grand experience of the world," Dylan added. "They've never really understood how hard it is on me, having to leave old friends, get new ones, and then have to leave them behind and then start all over and everything," Dylan muttered softly.

"I'm so sorry," I said gently placing my arm on his shoulder. He stopped and I embarrassedly took away my hand and he gave me a small smile.

"You're the first person whose ever been really nice to me on my first day in a new place," Dylan said.

"You're welcome then," I replied beaming brightly.

"If only there was a girl like you in every town," Dylan said and I felt myself blush.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you have a hard time making friends when you're so nice," I replied and Dylan blushed just like I had.

"Now its my turn to say thanks," Dylan whispered.

"You're welcome, again," I said.

"You're pretty nice yourself," Dylan said and I felt my cheeks burn red again. "Maybe if everyone in Singletown is as nice as you I will make friends easily," Dylan added.

"Well, you already have one," I said and Dylan glanced over at me with surprise.

"you want to be my friend?" Dylan asked and I laughed.

"Of course, after you helped me back there, there is no reason why I shouldn't be," I said and Dylan turned to face me with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," Dylan said and he gave me a hug. I was shocked and a little unprepared for the sudden wave of emotion that washed over me and after Dylan had let go that left me swaying. "Are you okay?" Dylan asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, come on or else we'll be late for school," I said and we were hurried on until we reached the school. Dylan and I split up there as he had to go and get his schedule. I quickly went to my locker and put all of my stuff away and started to dig out my books for my first period class.

"Hey Cathy," I ignored the pride in Danny's voice.

"Hi Danny," I said curtly.

"Look I'm sorry about knocking you down, I hope I didn't hurt you," Danny said. I closed my locker and turned to face him.

"No I wasn't hurt, thanks for asking," I said angrily and started down the hall towards my class.

"Cathy I'm sorry," Danny said as he walked beside me. "Mark said that I couldn't beat him in and race and I proved him wrong," Danny added.

"That's not the point," I whispered.

"What is it then?" Danny asked and I pulled him aside to where no one could eavesdrop on our conversation.

"The point is that you don't have to lower yourself to Mark's level to prove yourself. You're part of the MBC, Danny! Isn't that enough?" I asked angrily. Danny fell silent his eyes avoiding mine and I sighed and moved past him towards my classroom. However angry I was at him...I could never be all that mad at him...I mean I still liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 2

"The point is that you don't have to lower yourself to Mark's level to prove yourself. You're part of the MBC, Danny! Isn't that enough?" Cathy asked and I looked away from her piercing blue eyes. She sighed with a hint of disappointment and walked past me towards her classroom. I stood there stupidly and then turned and walked to my locker to gather my first class belongings.

"What's up with Cathy?" I looked over my shoulder as Sam walked up.

"Well, Mark challenged me to a race saying that I was too slow to beat him and I was racing him to school and I accidentally knocked Cathy to the ground," I explained.

"You did help her up right?" Sam asked and I froze, of course! I just kept on running and didn't help her, maybe that's why she was mad at me...I had been a jerk.

"Well..." I started and Sam slapped me on the arm.

"Danny, you knocked her to the ground and didn't even stop and help her up and to check that she was okay?" Sam asked angrily.

"I had to make sure I got to school before Mark," I argued. "Otherwise the whole school would think that I'm slower than Mark," I added and Sam glared at me.

"That's not the point," Sam said and groaned.

"Don't start with the whole 'that's not the point' thing," I said. "Cathy already used it," I finished and closed my locker.

"I don't care if she already used it," Sam muttered. We started walking towards our class, which unfortunately was the same as Cathy's. "Danny all of this competing with Mark is getting really old," Sam said.

"He insulted me and I proved him wrong and embarrassed him," I argued. "That is what I get out of this situation," I stated.

"You know what I get out of this situation?" Sam asked. "You were being a show-off and were a complete jerk to Cathy," Sam said angrily. "If you're trying to get Cathy to like you, just a head's up, its not working," Sam snarled and stormed into the classroom. Why was everyone getting mad at me? I realize I didn't stop and ask if she was okay, but I proved myself superior to Mark.

"Hey Danny," Chris greeted as he came up beside me. "How was your morning?" Chris asked as we walked in our classroom, I walked around where Cathy and Sam were sitting and chose a farther away seat, this attracted Chris's attention. "By the looks of things not well," Chris said and sent me an inquiring look.

"Well, it all started with Mark and his challenge that I was slower than he was..." I trailed off when Chris raised his hand to stop me.

"No need to continue that statement," Chris said.

"What can you possibly receive from that sentence?" I asked.

"I know that you were being a complete jerk and did something to either Cathy or Sam and now both are mad at you," Chris said simply. I opened my mouth to retort in shock, but the bell rang at that moment and Mr. Fusster entered the room.

"Okay class...open your books to page 43 and start reading and do exercises 1-5," Mr. Fusster stated and I grudgingly started to do my schoolwork, but my mind was still on Cathy. She seemed really made, but I had said I was sorry, wasn't that supposed to make things better? I shook my head, girls could get so confusing and it bugged me beyond belief.

"What'd you get for question 2 b?" Chris asked me and looked over. I shook my head and looked back at Chris. I had been watching Cathy who was working hard. I glanced down at my own paper only to realize I hadn't even begun writing my name, let alone the work.

"I'm still on question 1, but I'm almost down," I lied and quickly read the question and scribbled down an answer. Chris and I worked together on 2-4, but then Mr. Fusster told us to work alone for number 5 or we'd both get detention. Question 5 was harder than the others and actually made me think, but of course I wasn't exactly in the mood to think about similes and metaphors, but rather about how I could make Cathy happy with me again. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I scrambled to gather my books and paper together. I started towards the door when there was a cough behind me.

"Paper, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Fusster demanded. I scrambled to grab my paper and handed it to him and then followed everyone else out of the class.

"You're in a hurry," I caught up with Chris and Sam, no Cathy.

"I have to talk to Cathy," I said.

"Like she wants to talk to you," Sam said bitterly.

"I want to apologize," I retorted angrily. Sam looked at me for a few seconds and then rolled her eyes.

"It's about time," Sam muttered.

"Where's Cathy?" I asked and Sam and Chris both froze. "What?" I asked.

"We found Cathy," Chris said and I turned to see Cathy standing at her locker talking to some guy, a guy I didn't know. She was talking with a smile on her face and she grabbed a book from her locker and then closed it and they exchanged a quick hug before they split and went different ways. The boy had shaggy brown hair and green eyes and walked around us with a smile on his face and Cathy was bouncing down the hall.

"They could just be friends you know," Sam said and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Now its personal," I muttered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 3

I went all through gym seething with anger and jealousy (though I'd never actually admit it). How could Cathy do that to me? Hug another guy! I thought I had made it clear to everyone that Cathy was my girl, wait no. Chris and Sam were probably the only ones who knew I liked Cathy. I made everyone else think I liked Wendy and I would hit on her constantly. I guess I wasn't ready to admit to everyone else that I liked one of my friends, instead of some popular, stuck-up girl.

"Danny you can't seriously still be jealous," Chris mentioned at lunch. I hadn't touched any of my food and I was even more ticked off, because Cathy wasn't sitting with us, she was sitting with the dude she had hugged.

"Hey guys," Sam said as she joined us. She followed my gaze over to where Cathy and the new guy were sitting and she sighed. "His name is Dylan Anderson, he just moved here," Sam whispered.

"If he just moved here then how does he know Cathy?" I asked bitterly.

"Can you be any more jealous?" Chris asked and I glared at him.

"I'm not jealous I'm just..." I trailed off trying to find a word to relate my anger and fury into something.

"Jealous," Chris and Sam said at the same time.

"So how was student council?" Chris asked changing the subject quickly.

"It was interesting," Sam replied. "We've come up with an idea to have a dance," Sam added and I looked over at her.

"A dance?" Chris inquired and Sam nodded.

"It'll be held Friday night," Sam continued and side glanced at me. "If I'm not mistaken either, its the perfect opportunity for someone to ask someone else out to the dance and maybe you know mend a rift that just so happens to have come between them," Sam said and Chris smiled and looked down at his food while I shot Sam an angry glare.

"Very funny," I muttered.

"It's not a bad idea though," Chris said in Sam's defense. "If you ask Cathy maybe she'll think you're really sorry about what happened," Chris added and Sam nodded.

"Ask her after school, she probably won't be that mad at you anymore," Sam agreed and I sighed.

"You're not going to let me do otherwise are you?" I asked and Sam and Chris shared a glance.

"Exactly," Chris and Sam said simultaneously. I grumbled angrily for the rest of lunch, but Sam and Chris still insisted I ask her right after school and finally I gave in to them and said I would, not that they were giving me a choice anyway. I went through the rest of the day trying to think of what I was going to say to Cathy. What is Sam was wrong and she was still completely mad at me? Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Sam and I met up and after we got our backpacks and everything we stood outside the school waiting for Cathy to come out, hopefully alone.

"I can't believe you're actually making me go through with this," I muttered angrily and Sam smiled.

"Trust me, if you want to impress Cathy, asking her out to the dance is no better way," Sam defended.

"Well, if you want to set me up so much why don't I make you ask Chris to the dance?" I asked angrily and Sam fidgeted and I looked at her.

"Well the thing is, that Chris already asked me to the dance and I said yes already," Sam said and I gaped at her. I was about to say something when Sam gave me a shove forward. "There's Cathy and look she's alone, go now," Sam hissed and I walked over to Cathy anxiously. What if something went wrong? What if I said something wrong and insulted her? Cathy spotted me soon enough and she stared at be blankly for a few seconds before a small smile crossed her face.

"Hey Danny," Cathy greeted. "Look I'm sorry for being so mad at you this morning, I kind of overreacted a bit I guess," Cathy said and I smiled, this was a good start.

"Don't worry about it and anyway I have to ask you something," I said and Cathy looked up puzzled.

"I'm all ears," Cathy smiled. I took a deep breath and side glanced over my shoulder to see Chris and Sam watching anxiously.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the dance on Friday with me," I stated and Cathy stared at me without saying a word and then she shifted her gaze away shyly.

"Well..." Cathy started.

"Well, what?" I asked nervously.

"Well, someone already asked me and I kind of already said yes," Cathy whispered.

"What?" I said and Cathy looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Danny, but Dylan beat you to me," Cathy said and then she looked over my shoulder. "There's Dylan, would you like to meet him?" Cathy asked.

"No, I'm good," I said and turned and walked away back over to Sam and Chris. When I looked back over Cathy and Dylan exchanged a quick hug before they turned and started to walk towards Cathy's house and probably Dylan's.

"Well," Chris prompted.

"What did she say?" Sam finished.

"She said no," I said and both exchanged shocked looks.

"Did she tell you why?" Sam asked.

"Is she still mad at you?" Chris asked.

"No," I stated. "Dylan already asked her and she said yes already," I stated and Sam and Chris exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Look Danny its my fault, I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up so quickly," Sam stated and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault, its Dylan's," I said putting as much fury into my voice when I spoke _his _name.

"Well, I've got to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam called and raced away as her mom's car pulled up in front of the school. Then it was just Chris and I and we were about to start walking home when an idea popped into my head.

"Chris, can the computer in the clubhouse get information on humans?" I asked and Chris shrugged.

"I've never tried," Chris replied and I grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards Cathy's house. "Why?" Chris asked.

"Because, we're going to find out who this Dylan guy really is," I muttered and with Chris along with me, we headed towards the clubhouse, maybe I could get some answers.

**Sry the chapters are kind of short. I promise I'll make the next ones a little bit longer, I say a little bit because I don't know if it'll reach more than like four or five pages, but knowing me I can drabble on about anything for a long time...hahaha...read and review!!! Thanks ~Warriorgirl232**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 4

Danny was so jealous. He was basically dragging me towards the clubhouse muttering on about how much dirt he was going to get on Dylan, this could not be good.

"Danny, I'm not even sure if the computer can get information of humans, I mean it was built to get info on aliens," I said as we neared the clubhouse.

"It doesn't hurt to try and if the computer in the clubhouse can't do it, then there's always some computer in town that can access any information on anybody," Danny said determinedly.

"I'm not breaking into Town Hall just so you can get can some dirt on a guy who you're a jealous of because he asked Cathy to the dance before you could," I said angrily and I have expected Danny to turn around and punch me, but he didn't, thankfully.

"I just want to make sure Cathy is going out with a nice guy," Danny said and I snorted.

"Yeah, right," I murmured and Danny sighed.

"Okay, I want some dirt on this guy what's so wrong about that?" Danny admitted and I smiled.

"You're fighting for the girl you want," I said and then glared at Danny. "Leave me out of it."

"Come on Chris I can't do this alone," Danny begged.

"Sam and Cathy aren't going to be exactly happy about this," I said nervously. I had successfully asked Sam to the dance and that took a ton of guts for me, if she got mad at me...I shuddered at the thought. She'd be furious and would probably break our date, which placed me back at square one.

"Are you actually scared of Sam?" Danny asked glancing at me with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Yes and you should be very afraid of Cathy," I argued. "You know what she can do when she gets angry and its not very pretty." Danny shrugged and we walked on both of us defending our point of view on the situation until finally we halted in front of Cathy's house.

"It's now or never," Danny said firmly.

"I told you, this is not going to work out well," I replied.

"Chris come on, Sam's not going to find out and you don't want Cathy to get hurt do you?" Danny asked and this made me groan. Cathy was my friend just as much as she was Danny's or Sam's and I guess I didn't want her to get hurt...ugh why did Danny always have to get me into these type of things.

"Fine," I said caving in. Danny smiled triumphantly and together the two of us snuck around Cathy's house and into the clubhouse. Danny locked the door so that Cathy or Mr. Smith wouldn't come in while they were doing their research. Danny flipped the switch which turned the normal looking clubhouse into the high-tech MBC headquarters. I instantly walked over and sat at the computer and started first a the search engine. I had to go deep in the computer's system to see about changing the settings to find out about humans. Surprisingly it was one of the setting option, I guess this was because we could use it to see if a human was maybe an alien or something, I brought the search engine back up and typed in Dylan Anderson and clicked send. The information was being sent and in the meantime I turned around to watch Danny curiously. "What are you actually going to do with the information if there is any at all?" I asked and Danny shrugged.

"Do something that will make him so embarrassed that he'll definitely break his date with Cathy," Danny said and I shook my head.

"You mean blackmail him into doing what you want?" I asked and Danny thought over my words carefully and then nodded.

"That's a nice way to put it," Danny admitted and I shook my head.

"Have you even thought this plan through exactly?" I asked and Danny nodded again.

"Of course, 1. get info, 2. blackmail, 3. Win Cathy over," Danny said and I sighed.

"No, what I meant was have you thought about the results of your little experiment," I said and Danny shook his head. "Well, you could severely ruin whatever social life Dylan has gained including his friendship with Cathy, your plan could backfire if Dylan or Cathy found out, or Cathy would be all mad and depressed and would have to blame someone and could easily track you down as the main suspect," I explained and Danny sighed.

"I don't care okay," Danny said. The computer beeped behind me and I turned around and Danny walked up and leaned over my shoulder to see the information that had appeared on the screen...nothing.

"See there is no information about him which means there is nothing wrong with him," I defended and Danny shook his head.

"There is something fishy about this whole thing," Danny said and I threw up my hands in defeat.

"First you say you want some dirt on the guy and now you're saying that you think there is something fishy about the fact that this guy who just moved to Singletown has no criminal record!" I shouted angrily.

"Return the normal search engine settings," Danny whispered.

"Danny, I'm putting my foot down here," I stated. "I think you need to realize that someone else likes Cathy and you've just got to work through your jealous stage," I added.

"Return the normal search engine settings," Danny repeated softly his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Danny how is it possibly possible that Dylan is an alien?" I asked. Danny was able to tear his eyes away from the screen long enough to look at me seriously.

"In this town, pretty possible," Danny replied and we had a stare down for a few minutes before I went back into the computers settings and restored the search engine to its normal setting which was aliens from all over the galaxy. I stopped before typing in Dylan's name in the search engine and looked at Danny.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and Danny nodded. "When nothing shows up do not get all mad with me," I said and typed Dylan's name in and then pressed send. I turned to Danny as the information was slowly gathering, if there was any info.

"So," Danny began looking at me. "I heard you asked Sam to the dance," Danny said and I instantly looked away. "Come on Chris it was only a matter of time," Danny added.

"I like Sam, so what? I mean you like Cathy," I argued and Danny shrugged.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, its just not Chris-like," Danny said as he started to pace around the clubhouse.

"Again, so what if I like Sam," I said in my own defense. Danny like Cathy and I liked Sam, I mean everyone says that all love relationships start out as friendships. We were living proof of this theory, but no one I guess said they always started out so easily. Sam and I had been friends for a long time and Danny and Cathy have a strong friendship, but Cathy chose someone that she had known for no more than a day over someone she had known even longer and was part of an alien busting group with. I prayed that no aliens appeared in Singletown, because busting them would be a really awkward experience for all four of us.

"I'm just saying that you've broken out of your geeky shell and are getting out there," Danny said and I tried hard to ignore the 'geeky shell' comment Danny had so fruitlessly thrown out there. Sometimes his endless teasing nature go really annoying, but I guess he did give us something to laugh about...or at. _BEEP! BEEP! _I turned in the chair back to the computer ready to see nothing on the screen, but what I saw really surprised me.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"What?" Danny asked walking over. We both gaped in surprise as on the screen of the computer was a large profile all about Dylan Anderson which could only mean one thing...he was an alien.

"This is not even possible," I stuttered in shock not believing what was right in front of my eyes.

"The computer never lies," Danny said. "Read it," Danny said nudging me roughly.

"Okay so he lives on a planet called Dureous which is inhabited by a bunch of aliens resembling humans which makes it easier for them to travel to Earth and not have to worry about morphing issues," I began.

"Yeah yeah, tell me something actually worth all of this trouble," Danny said. I scanned over the page irritably reading over all of the info most of which was just about his personality, his status on his planet, his parents, nothing exactly interesting. I was about to report nothing to Danny when a list of his powers caught my eye. It was actually just a light amount of inhuman knowledge and controlling powers.

"I think I found something," I whispered. "It says here that his powers are listed as slight inhuman knowledge and controlling powers which allow him to control any person, matter, object, etc. anywhere he goes," I said.

"So he's controlling Cathy," Danny said. "He must have tried to get close, but she pushed him away so he used his powers to get her to be his friend and he probably controlled her to say yes to his invitation to the dance," Danny concluded.

"So he's using her to get his social status higher, yes that's kind of stupid and low, but how is it completely bad?" I asked.

"Because, if he can control Cathy, he might be able to get her to say anything about the MBC," Danny said and I looked back at the screen. Dylan did not strike me as someone who would be out to get all the secrets about the MBC, but of course Danny was right. We had to keep our secret hidden and kept as a secret.

"We've got to tell Sam and Cathy about this," I said quickly.

"Right, we'll tell them both tomorrow at school," Danny said.

"We can do some more research and maybe get some real answers," I said and Danny nodded. Maybe Dylan wasn't so innocent after all, and whether he was or wasn't we were going to get to the bottom of why he was here and why he was controlling Cathy in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 5

I was just stuffing my books into my locker when I noticed Chris and Danny walking towards me with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"We've got a problem," Chris began.

"About?" I inquired.

"Dylan," Danny stated and I sighed.

"Danny aren't you taking this a bit far?" I asked.

"Actually this is serious MBC business," Chris said and I looked at them both puzzled.

"What is Dylan some alien using Cathy to tell all of our secrets to him?" I asked and started to laugh, but stopped when Danny and Chris shot me serious looks. "Seriously?" I asked.

"He's from planet Dureous and he has controlling powers," Chris explained quickly.

"We think that he's controlling Cathy to get her to spill our secrets," Danny said.

"He's not exactly bad guy type though," I said.

"Maybe he's working for someone else," Chris suggested.

"Possibly," I said.

"We have to tell Cathy though and try to break his control over her," Danny said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's not controlling her?" I asked.

"Yeah and my name's not Danny," Danny snapped and I sighed.

"Come on Sam, this could get serious," Chris said and I looked at him and something came to mind just at the moment.

"How did you guys find out about his powers anyway?" I asked accusingly and let my gaze fall on Chris.

"We used the computer in the clubhouse that's all," Danny said.

"You really need some help," I said. "Being jealous is one thing, doing research on the guy is a whole new level of weird," I said and turned to head towards Mr. Fusster's class.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Danny asked.

"Because I've met Dylan and he's really nice," I argued.

"It's always the nice ones," Chris jumped in. "Ever heard of that?" Chris asked.

"Okay, for one moment let's actually believe Dylan is controlling Cathy, his planet isn't exactly a huge threat and many people already know about us. He might just be some crazy fan wanting some info that'll make him famous," I reasoned.

"Or he could be sent here by some dangerous alien who wants to get some information out of Cathy and then possible destroy us," Danny said and I looked around and then pulled Chris and Danny into an empty classroom.

"Sam you've got to believe us," Chris pleaded. "We think Dylan might actually do something terrible to Cathy," Chris added. I looked up at him, he was lying, right? Cathy wasn't in any danger, U mean Dylan was a normal kids just like us, well then again we weren't exactly normal and technically neither was Dylan so maybe they were right.

"You've got a point, I guess," I whispered.

"Now we've got to find Cathy and tell her all this," Danny said eagerly.

"You two wait here, I'll go find her," I offered and escaped the classroom and out into the hallway. I checked my watch, 10 minutes before class started. I began in Mr. Fusster's classroom, no Cathy. I scoured the hallway looking for her, but still no sign of her, but then I eventually found her at her locker, alone thankfully. I walked up to her just as she closed her locker and she turned and smiled.

"Hey Sam," Cathy said brightly.

"We need to talk Cathy," I said and Cathy looked at me puzzled.

"Well, we'd better hurry you know how Mr. Fusster gets when we're late," Cathy said and I sighed.

"Trust me this will only take a few minutes," I said and I led her back to empty classroom where Chris and Danny were still waiting.

"We've got some exclusive MBC information," Danny said and Cathy nodded.

"Well, Dylan isn't exactly who you think he is," Chris began.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked calmly.

"We mean that we found out that he's actually an alien from planet Dureous," Danny said.

"Like most on his planet he's got controlling powers," Chris added.

"And?" Cathy coaxed.

"And," I began. "We believe he's using his powers on you."

"I've heard of the planet Dureous," Cathy said calmly. "Apparently the people are very nice and honest, unlike earthlings," Cathy said her eyes reflecting her true fury. They sliced through me like daggers and I looked at Chris in alarm.

"We're only telling you the truth," Danny defended.

"The truth?" Cathy snapped angrily. "The truth is that you Danny are just jealous, you're a jealous, dishonest, low-life guy whose way too competitive and too stupid to actually know the difference between a nice guy and someone like yourself," Cathy yelled.

"Cathy calm down, someone might hear you," I warned and Cathy glared at me.

"I expected so much more from you Sam!" Cathy yelled. "I thought you were my friend." That hurt.

"I am Cathy," I said quickly.

"She had nothing to do with this," Chris said and I glanced at him quickly.

"I've heard enough," Cathy said and turned and walked towards the door.

"Cathy please, we're just trying to make sure nothing bad happens to you," Danny reasoned, but Cathy ignored him and stormed out of the room.

"This is bad," Chris whispered.

"Bad?" I squeaked. "This is completely terrible," I said.

"Sam, chill okay? Cathy's already mad enough at us," Danny said.

"Us?" I said and walked over to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "You are the one who was so jealous that he took things way too far and now has one of our best friends furious with us," I said and glanced at the clock. We had less than 5 minutes to make it too class.

"Come on we'll be late," Chris whispered following my gaze. Danny led the way as we left the empty classroom and hurried into Mr. Fusster's room. Cathy was copying something on the board so that she didn't have to look at us as we entered. I sat down in my seat across from her and then started to copy the assignment and began to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 6

It has been about four days since Cathy stopped talking to Chris, Danny, and myself. I stood on my porch waiting anxious for Chris to arrive with Danny and Wendy, who he had asked out just to prove that he could get a date and Wendy had actually accepted, which was odd. Anyway, the days without Cathy had been hard, especially on me. I missed having her as my friend, but Chris was always there and now I wasn't regretting accepting his invitation to the dance.

"Sam." I looked up as Chris walked up my walkway and up onto the porch.

"Hey Chris," I said and he smiled.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked and I sighed.

"No," I replied sadly.

"Listen Sam, we're doing this for Cathy," Chris said placing his hands on my shoulders and I looked up into his blue eyes. They were filled with hope and it just seemed to melt into me and I faintly smiled.

"I know, but..." I trailed off as there was a loud argument coming closer.

"We found Danny and Wendy," Chris said softly and I smiled. We both walked down to the sidewalk where we met up with Danny and Wendy, who were having a heated argument.

"Come on guys relax, its a dance not a debate," I said and Wendy glanced at me her gaze icy.

"I guess your right Sam," Wendy said as if she hated to admit it. Why was Wendy so snobby? Danny and Wendy walked in front of Chris and I as we headed towards the school.

"You remember the plan right?" I asked and Chris nodded.

"We watch Dylan and Cathy," Chris replied. "Anything suspicious happens, we take action." I sighed and looked over to the other side of the street.

"I don't think this is right though," I whispered. "Cathy's mad at us already, if we do anything to ruin this night, she'll hate us forever," I added and looked over at Chris, who was deep in thought.

"Yes, she could or she could realize that we were right and that Dylan has been controlling her," Chris said.

"Too bad we don't know if he actually is controlling her," I said.

"Well..." Chris trailed off and I stopped and looked at him.

"Can we tell?" I asked.

"No, but Cathy might be able too," Chris said.

"That can only mean one thing," I said. "If Cathy realized she was being controlled she would've come to us," I explained.

"I said she might," Chris added. "But, technically yes." I looked at Chris and I saw the same disappointment in his eyes too.

"Which means that Dylan hasn't been controlling her and that he isn't dangerous at all," I whispered.

"Should we cancel the plan?" Chris asked.

"Come on guys, the dance is not going to be there forever," Wendy called. She and Danny had stopped and were watching us expectantly.

"Sorry guys," I said and Chris and I ran and caught up with them and together we continued on towards the school. We all walked on in silence except for Wendy's constant growls and insults sent directly to Danny, but ever since Cathy had stopped talking to us he's been different. He just ignored them or at least didn't react to the insults and just continued to lead the way towards the school.

"Well, its the moment of truth," Chris whispered and me and I nodded. We were walking up the front steps towards the school which was attracting all the kids, mostly with groups of friends or in couples. Chris, Danny, and I instantly started surveying all the kids walking in or up to the school, but there was no sign of Cathy or Dylan.

"They must be here already," Danny said as he slid back to stand on my other side.

"You take one side of the gym while Chris and I take the other," I instructed and Danny nodded and offered to take Wendy for something to drink. Wendy flattered instantly agreed and Danny led Wendy away, but not before nodding to us. We had a hard time seeing everyone in the darkened gym, but we could distinguish who people were.

"This is useless if we can't even see them," Chris muttered. "Besides the gym's crowded and if we see them one minute, we'll lose them the next." I partially ignored him as my eyes still scanned over everyone in the gym looking for Cathy or Dylan. I was about to reply to Chris when I spotted them, they were standing by the emergency exit doors, on Danny's side of the gym.

"Look, there over there," I said and pointed them out to Chris who discreetly alerted Danny who replied saying he would watch them closely. Chris and I weren't just there all about spying on Cathy and Dylan, which was part of my guilt in the first place, we danced to a couple of songs now and then, but mostly we kept our eyes on Cathy and Dylan which we both labeled as our first priority, but I just wished sometimes that we didn't have to worry about Cathy, Danny, Singletown and all the aliens that just happened to be strolling in at all. I just wish that for once we might actually be normal middle schoolers, but I was happy with my life, despite all the alien busting and restless sleep over whether this alien was here or there or whatever. Truthfully I didn't know where I landed anymore, before MBC I guess my life was a little boring and I wanted some more adventure and I got what I wished for, but now I had been an MBC club member for awhile now and for a while it was the only thing that made me happy besides my friends, but now I just wasn't sure anymore.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Chris asked and I looked over at him momentarily wandering away from my stressful thoughts.

"Yeah, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately," I said waving it off, the last thing I needed for was for Chris or Danny or Cathy (when all this drama was over with) to find out that I wasn't happy anymore with being in the MBC...would they resent me for my feelings or just except it and move on without me?

"Me too," Chris replied and I was snapped out of my thoughts again. "All of this spying and endless drama with Cathy and Dylan and having to make sure Danny doesn't go over the edge has kind of got my brain working on overdrive," Chris said and I laughed.

"Quite frankly I believe Danny went over the edge a _long _time ago," I laughed and Chris smiled.

"You can say that, but I'd rather not really think about Danny too much," Chris added.

"He is the problem of this whole thing," I muttered.

"He did however lead us to the conclusion Dylan is an alien though," Chris pointed out.

"However, his jealousy had driven him way over the edge and has created a rift between Cathy and the three of us," I argued. "I miss her Chris," I added softly and Chris sighed.

"Me too and no doubt Danny does," Chris said and I nodded solemnly and looked back over to find Dylan and Cathy now sharing a dance together. I watched Cathy carefully, did she know we were here? Watching her? Making sure nothing bad happened to her like good friends? Probably not. Suddenly the song ended and Cathy turned her head slightly and looked in my direction, but she looked away too quickly to know if she was actually acknowledging me. Had she read my mind? Hadn't she mentioned that she acquired some telepathic powers? Had she...._Stop it Sam! _I flinched in surprise. Cathy had...my mind...it was...I blinked rapidly. Had that really just happened? Chris hadn't noticed anything weird and was actually looking quite bored, partly my fault I assumed. I looked back to where Cathy and Dylan had been sharing a dance, now only Cathy stood there her blue eyes locked directly on me. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a long time, before she closed her eyes. _I know what you're all doing and I want you to stop, now! _**Make us!** I thought angrily and Cathy looked appauled for a few seconds before she glanced to her left where Danny and Wendy were dancing. **Don't you harm them**, I ventured, not knowing it Cathy was still tuned into my thoughts. _I don't want to hurt anyone, but you guys are asking for it. _**Please Cathy listen to us we just want to help you!** I leaned against the wall and saw Cathy turn and walk back over towards the emergency exit door again. _I wouldn't hurt any of you guys as a matter of fact and I don't see what reason you guys are trying to tell me. _**We're trying to tell you that...**I stopped myself. I was starting to doubt everything, the plan, Danny and Chris's theory, MBC, myself...what was I doing. **Cathy I don't know okay, lately I've ****been doubting a lot of things and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. **_You're right you shouldn't have. _**You're still my friend. **_And you're still mine, forever and always. _I looked up at Cathy and saw a small smile cross her face, but it was replaced by a larger one as Dylan came back into the picture. **We'll talk later then. **I didn't expect a reply, but sure enough a few seconds later, _there is a lot we need to talk about. Wait for me after the dance, we'll talk at my house. _Things might actually get back to normal. I looked at Chris was was trying to hide the fact that he was communicating with Danny about Cathy and what they were doing, totally oblivious to me staring into space and mentally connecting with Cathy.

"Danny's going to try to get closer to Cathy," Chris reported quietly.

"Okay," I said trying to hide my excitement and happiness as possible.

"Do you think we should get closer too?" Chris asked and I shrugged.

"Danny sounds like he's got it handled and anyway Cathy might realize we're spying on her which could ruin the plan," I said and Chris nodded.

"AHHHHHHH." Chris and I both jumped as the sudden screech that pierced the air and then sudden the stage was sparkling. The sound system on the stage and all of the cables were hissing and sizzling and then in a huge burst the whole equipment started to explode. The DJ dove out and into the gym and everyone close to the stage ran back in fright as the sound system gave one last sputter before it burst into flame and pieces. I felt my hand grab Chris's arm and the next thing was that pitch black darkness surrounded all of us.

"What's going on?"

"Someone turn on the lights!"

"Ew there is punch on my new shirt!"

"That's my foot!"

"Hello is anyone there?"

Cries and pleas came from all around me and I couldn't tell who was who and I was getting freaked out. Suddenly someone bumped into my and sent me falling, but someone caught me, presumably Chris, but I wasn't sure.

"Sam are you okay?" Chris for sure.

"Yeah, thanks," I said and I looked around, but of course that was stupid and useless.

"We need the lights back on," Chris stated and as if on cue the lights all flickered on and relief spread from face to face around the gym and Principal Rawlins stepped out and blew a loud whistle that echoed throughout the gym and nearly broke my eardrums.

"Okay cadets, everyone single file, march out of this school, this party is over," Principal Rawlins shouted. Her voice was firm and everyone instantly started to race out of the gym. In the mad scramble to get out of the gym my eyes darted from face to face trying desperately to find Cathy and or Dylan. No sign of them.

"Sam what's wrong?" Chris asked seeing my face. I looked at him in fright.

"Cathy's gone," I whispered.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

So did you guys like it? Well you wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't!!! LAWL. Anyway if there was some confusion in the one larger paragraph, the italics was Cathy speaking telepathically to Sam and the bold was Sam just thinking with Cathy picking it up. Sry if that caused confusion and if if didn't and you could understand it!! YAY. Anyway I read the reviews and I know that some of you have requested that I have Sam and Chris kiss...well here is my answer...you'll have to find out in later chapters. I wasn't at the time focusing much on them, but now that I've really entered the story _**might**_ throw in some special little scene between them, but I'm not promising anything. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, it makes me feel so AWESOME! Don't be afraid to tell me any mistakes that I made at all...I love (not in the creepy kind of way though) critical reviews, it helps me a lot. Please and Thank You!! ~Warriorgirl232


	7. Chapter 7

Danny VS Dylan

You want to know something cool??? If you take Dylan...and change the L to a N then you have Danny just mixed up...I only thought of Dylan because I really like the name, but then I realized a little bit that its just like Danny on mixed up and instead of two N's just 1 N and 1 L. How cool is that? I didn't even plan that to actually happen...shows how smart I am. Anyway this chapter may be a little late, because this week I have WASL's (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) so I'll probably be tired and bored and saddened and stressed so, I'll post this A.S.A.P.!! Thanks!! ~Warriorgirl232

Chapter 7

BOOM! SIZZLE! CRACKLE! Dylan and I stopped dancing along with everyone else and looked just as the sound system exploded in a bunch of sparks and colors. Dylan grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of the way just as the lights blacked out and the gym and everyone inside was plunged into darkness.

"Dylan?" I whispered.

"I'm right here," Dylan said.

"We've got to get out of here," I whispered and I felt a light tug on my wrist and I just allowed myself to be led carefully through the gym. I was surprised that I didn't knock into anyone, either no one was in our path or Dylan could see in the dark. I didn't know which one to believe, but I know which one made me more nervous than the other...suddenly cold air whipped my face and I blinked as my eyes adjusted to a little less darkness and I looked to see that Dylan and I were standing outside the school, probably where the emergency exit doors were located.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked his eyes searching mine anxiously.

"Yeah, but how'd...?" I trailed off and sent Dylan a puzzled look.

"Listen Cathy there's a lot that you may know about me, but there is a lot more that you don't know," Dylan whispered.

"Like?" I coaxed nervously.

"Like how much your friends were right about me, being alien and all, I wasn't controlling you," Dylan said shaking his head. I let my hands slip from his grasps and I took a step back and stared at him.

"Why are you waiting till now to tell me?" I asked.

"We didn't have any other time, but I promise you that no harm is going to come to you or any of your friends, but I do need your help," Dylan pleaded stepping closer to me his eyes large green pools of begging cuteness. Did I really just think that?

"No," I stated and he stared at me helplessly. "I won't help you at all, until you tell me the whole story and I want the truth," I said and Dylan looked around and then nodded.

"Not here though, your friends will notice we're gone and will coming looking for you," Dylan explained and led me around the school and out onto the soccer field and we both halted in the middle. Dylan pulled from his pocket a small square object with a couple of small buttons on the side and one on the top.

"Isn't that..." I looked up at Dylan who nodded and looked around before pushing one of the side buttons and then the large on on top. He dropped the square object on the ground and suddenly a small circle, a faint gray color appeared in front of us, with a soft mist rolling off from it.

"Come on," Dylan coaxed and jumped through the portal and I looked around carefully before following him. It was like free-falling and I was scared and was not paying attention, but I sure felt the hard ground as I landed awkwardly on my feet and swayed slightly, but Dylan was standing there and caught me.

"Where are we?" I asked and looked around. Dylan nodded behind me and I turned just seeing some of the lights of the city.

"We're on the outskirts of the city almost out of detection, but this is one of the old warehouses were transporting is available to aliens leaving and coming to Singletown. It was the only place that I could think off," Dylan explained. Out of the city led a long side road that led out to the grassy fields and nearly empty spaces, except for a few warehouses that dotted the scenery here and there, including the one behind Dylan.

"Okay, whatever I don't care where we are, but what I really need is that you explain to me what is really going on with you and my friends and everything," I demanded angrily. This wasn't the Dylan I thought I knew. The one that had helped me up and become one of my closest friends and someone I had put my trust in, now it was all shattering right before my eyes, but I didn't want it to shatter, I wanted answers.

"It's a kind of long story and it involves your friend Danny as well as me," Dylan said glancing around nervously.

"What does Danny have to do with any of this?" I asked and Dylan held up his hand.

"It's kind of difficult to just start in the middle so I'll have to start in the beginning," Dylan stated and then looked around. "Your friends were right in saying that I am alien and I have no doubt that you already sensed that I am not a human, because you are Rhapsodian. Anyway, on planet Dureous there has been this prophecy that states, '_For all to know far a wide the twin boys that shall bless this planet shall rule together as one, but they are sperated and must be put together again._' The prophecy states that two twin boys shall rule together which is where Danny comes in to the picture sort of," Dylan said nervously.

"How is that in anyway the beginning?" I asked puzzled.

"Okay. Long ago a woman named Serena gave birth to twin boys, but since twins nor boys were uncommon for Dureous they thought nothing of it. On Dureous like Rhapsodia, the people have developed powers, but everyone that lives on Dureous is required to have powers, but one of the boys showed no signs of any such powers. That has never not happened before so the government knew that he must be raised on a planet that does not usually common with powers and that so happens to be Earth." Dylan glanced around anxiously as if he expected something to pop out of the shadows instantly. "Serena was distressed at this news, because she loved both of her sons and wanted them to stay together, but the rules were basically set in stone and she was forced to give up one of her sons and he was taken to planet Earth. It was only then that everyone realized that these twin boys could be the ones spoken of in the prophecy. They needed the other son back, because they feared they might have been wrong about him not having powers, but when someone is sent to a planet like Earth there is no way of tracking them or finding them exactly without much research. Serena, her husband Berton and there other son were enforcing to find the other twin, but the government started to see the prophecy more as an omen of bad news." Dylan sighed and started pace nervously. He began muttering to himself and I just stood there processing all of this information.

"Did they ever find the other twin?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but jumping to conclusions only ended up making me more embarrassed then when I had started out, so I just kept to asking simple questions.

"Well..." Dylan looked up in alarm as there was a shout in the distance.

"Cathy!" Sam, Chris, and Danny. They must've tracked me down somehow...but Dylan's story, all of it didn't make sense.

"You have to finish your story," I said walking up to Dylan who was watching the others approaching fast. They would've started to shoot, but they knew they couldn't risk hitting me, I knew they knew or at least I hoped so.

"Not with them, they can't know, well at least not now," Dylan stuttered nervously.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" I groaned and Dylan gave me a weak smile.

"It'll just get worse, trust me," Dylan whispered and I sighed.

"That's not the problem right now," I said angrily. "Do you have another transporter device?" I asked and Dylan shook his head.

"I wasn't planning on our party being crashed," Dylan explained quickly his eyes watching in horrific fear as the others advanced, almost right on top of us.

"Then I'll have to teleport us," I stated.

"Can you even teleport?" Dylan asked skeptically. I glanced around at our surroundings and tried to remember what Grandpa had told me about close range teleportation. _"Envision your place that you want to teleport too and focus as hard as you can. It'll take some time for it to actually happen, but you'll know when you're teleporting its just like what the earthlings call free falling." _I pulled Dylan closer to the warehouse and I grabbed his hands in mind.

"I think I can, but I'll need some time," I said.

"You do realize they'll believe I'm controlling you if you go all Rhapsodian on me," Dylan replied and I shrugged.

"Well, right now its our only option and unless you want to get blasted at and perhaps battle Danny or Sam or Chris, then you'd better be able to buy me some sort of time," I snapped and Dylan sighed.

"Just start focusing already," Dylan whispered and stood protectively in front of me. I closed my eyes and let Grandpa's instructions run through my mind a couple of times before I had to think of a secret place, where could we go? The clubhouse was definitely out, not the house, the school wouldn't work there would probably be all sorts of people hanging around, the warehouse? Inside the warehouse would work, I just had to imagine what it might look like. I got the image a few seconds later just as threatening voices filled the air.

"Let her go!" ~Danny

"I'm not doing anything!" ~Dylan

Warehouse, Warehouse, Warehouse. Tall building with support beams and boxes and crates and a cement floor...focus, focus, focus.

"You're controlling her aren't you?" ~Chris

"We'll shoot you Dylan, we will." ~Sam

"I wouldn't if I were you." ~Dylan I felt something grab a tight hold of me and I almost lost my concentration.

"Watch it," I hissed to Dylan.

"Sorry," Dylan replied. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am controlling her, but remember you shoot me and I could have her act as my shield. You wouldn't shoot your friend would you?" Dylan was really convincing. If he hadn't been my friend, I would've thought for sure he was serious.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Danny threatened. My heart fluttered lightly, Danny always having to be the hero in the situation.

"Danny," Sam said softly. I could tell she was taking Dylan serious. I opened my eyes, not really knowing what would happen, but I think they were glowing, because I could just barely see the light blue light glowing along the sides of my eyes.

"Is it working?" Dylan asked and I nodded. "We'd both just love to stick around, but we've got to go," Dylan said and with that I let the image take over the both of us. I grabbed onto Dylan letting that free-fall feeling wash over me like a huge wave would at what Sam had called an ocean. I closed my eyes once more and held on tightly to Dylan's arm until hard, firm ground met us both. Dylan grunted in pain, while I winced. I cautiously opened my eyes to find out that it had worked....I had teleported both Dylan and myself inside the warehouse. I could hear startled voices outside, which means we were inside the warehouse we had just been standing in front of just seconds before.

"Dylan," I said turning to him. He looked at me his gaze full of anxiety. "You've still got to explain a whole lot to me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 8

Dylan and I pulled some crates over and settled down upon them, sitting right across from each other. I could still hear my friend's voices outside the warehouse, they were trying to track me, but from the sounds of things, it wasn't working.

"Well, okay, let's see," Dylan was clearly nervous. I sighed and looked at him.

"Dylan we're safe from them," I said nodding towards where my friends were standing outside. "You will not be safe with me in here unless you start explaining things," I said and Dylan took a deep breath.

"Right. Well, the government went to great measures to make sure that Serena and her family never found the other twin, but recently the other twin finally located his lost brother. He left Dureous and came to Earth to find his twin brother and take him back to Dureous so that they can show everyone that the prophecy is a sign of good news and not an omen of bad," Dylan finished and I nodded.

"You're one of those twins, aren't you?" I asked and Dylan nodded. "I think I already know, but who is the other?" I asked and Dylan looked back towards a small window where from this angle we could just see Danny.

"Danny." Dylan and I locked gazes. My heart skipped at least 12 beats. It was just then that I truly realized that Dylan really did look like Danny. The brown hair and the green eyes...it wasn't mere coincidence that they looked similar, for they're actually twins. Was that why I had liked Dylan so much? He reminded me of Danny subconsciously and I like Danny too much and...I used Dylan either way. I shook my head. _Keep your head in the game, Cathy! There are more important things to think about, but why am I still actually thinking about it? _

"What's going to happen now that you've found him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but most likely my planet will have figured it out as well," Dylan said softly. "They'll want both of us and they'll stop at nothing to get to us. Nothing," Dylan explained and I stood up and walked over to him.

"We have to tell Danny," I said, but Dylan shook his head.

"No, I can't put him in any sort of danger, not now at least," Dylan said. "Anyway, I've already put you in loads of trouble as well, its way too dangerous," Dylan added, but I shook my head.

"It was my decision to make you tell me and Danny and I have been in worse situations," I said. "Remember we're the MBC? We live to fight and help aliens!" Dylan faintly smiled and I looked back out the window to see that Danny was all alone. Sam and Chris must've gone either back to the Clubhouse or to search elsewhere.

"Fine, but don't blame me if Danny starts thinking I'm going crazy," Dylan said and I giggled.

"Don't worry," I whispered and grabbed Dylan's hand and held it tightly. "Leave it to me. I'll be able to get Danny in here, I don't know how well he'll listen, but it'll all work out, you'll see." Dylan now smiled and I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek. He stared at me in shock, but I just smiled and walked towards the window. Dylan sat back down on a crate that was half-submerged in darkness and waited for me. Danny was still waiting outside, and I could tell all of his senses were alert. I stepped back and closed my eyes remembering the scenery outside of the warehouse. This time it was easier to teleport, because I had experience and I was really determined to do this. The free falling feeling wasn't as bad, but when I hit the ground hard outside of the warehouse, I knew I still needed to work on my landing.

"Whose there?" I looked up as Danny whirled around his weapon gripped tightly in his hands ready to fire at any enemy that might try to attack him.

"Relax Danny it's me," I whispered standing up.

"Cathy?" Danny asked and then he ran forward. "Where'd Dylan take you? Are you hurt? Did he escape back to where he came from?" I stood quietly and let Danny ask all his questions, the whole time thinking about how his life would change when he found out that he was human anymore, he was an alien, like me. Finally after Danny's questions just kept coming, I was getting impatient and knew that time was running out and he had to find out the truth, it was important.

"Danny," I said, but he kept talking. "Danny," I repeated, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I gritted my teeth angrily. "Danny!" I shouted as loudly as I could. He suddenly stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" He asked and I sighed.

"First off Dylan did not leave and go back to Dureous, he's still here, he's in the warehouse," I explained.

"Then what are we waiting out here for, we have to bust him!" Danny said and made to fire at the warehouse, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Danny, no," I said and Danny looked at me and slowly lowered his weapon. "You can't bust him," I added.

"Why not, Cathy he's dangerous to you and everyone else," Danny argued and I sighed.

"No he's not," I said in Dylan's defense. _Stop being so stubborn Danny! Just listen to what I have to say! _

"How do you know?" Danny asked angrily. "For all you know, he could be using you to get to us," Danny added. _Oh Danny if only you knew! _

"Danny," I began and looked at his green eyes. _They really are twins. _"You just have to trust me and promise me that you won't do anything to Dylan," I whispered and Danny stared at me in shock and anger for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Fine," Danny gave in and I smiled.

"We need to go talk to Dylan now," I added. I grabbed Danny's hands and concentrated once more on the inside of the warehouse and a few seconds later we were standing inside. I opened my eyes and looked around, Dylan had moved from where I had left him so I looked around for him.

"He probably escaped," Danny suggested, but I shook my head.

"I didn't escape," Dylan said emerging slowly from the darker part of the warehouse.

"You," Danny said angrily and with one quick motion raised his weapon and fired at Dylan. Dylan reacted fast and jumped out of the way and dove behind some crates.

"Danny," I yelled angrily grabbing his arm, but he shook me off and ran towards the crates where Dylan was hiding.

"After I'm through with you Dylan, you're getting vacuumvated," Danny yelled. _Dylan move, he's coming up behind you! _Dylan quickly jumped out from where he was hiding and ran around and into the darker area of the warehouse. "You can't hide from me," Danny shouted as he fired into the darker area of the warehouse.

"Danny stop it!" I yelled running over to where Danny was.

"I'm doing what we're supposed to be doing Cathy," Danny said to me.

"You need to listen to what Dylan has to say to you," I yelled over the noise of Danny's attacks hitting random things.

"Whatever he has to say to me can wait," Danny replied.

"No it can't," I said and I looked around for something to help me. I then focused on Danny's weapon and then used my hand to make it slip out of Danny's grip and fly over his head. Danny stared at it in bewilderment and then looked at me.

"Cathy give it back," Danny said firmly.

"No," I said and I flung it over my shoulder so I was standing between Danny and his weapon.

"Cathy seriously why are vouching for him?" Danny asked stepping closer me.

"Because I trust him," I snapped. "Danny, I know what I'm doing and you've got to trust me enough to not put us both in danger." Danny stared at me fiercely, but then looked over at Dylan as he walked back into the light. Danny then turned to face Dylan and I was afraid he would lunge at him, but he didn't.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Danny asked and I smiled with relief and nodded to Dylan who sighed.

"It's kind of a long story, but trust me it's important," Dylan explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 9

I paced restlessly as Chris searched for them over and over again. After Dylan and Cathy had disappeared, Chris and I had decided to come back here to the Clubhouse to see if we could locate Cathy or at least find Dylan, but nothing and now we have lost track of Danny too!

"This is bad, this is really bad," I muttered as I paced back and forth. Chris glanced briefly over his shoulder at be before continuing on with his work. I must be getting pretty irritating, I mean have been muttering about this and that for the past 1o or 15 minutes. _Why am I such a bad worrier? _Suddenly Chris gave an angry sigh and slammed his fist down on the computer.

"I can't find them anywhere!" He yelled angrily. "It's like all three of them disappeared off the face of the Earth!" Chris added. I stopped.

"You don't think Dylan transported all three of them to Dureous do you?" I asked.

"No, I've already checked to see if there were any transporting aliens that left, but their weren't that matched the time range and the area," Chris replied. I looked at him in concern, it was weird seeing Chris so mad, he was usually the level-headed one.

"It's okay Chris," I said walking over him. "You did your best, we'll just have to think of something else," I explained.

"What else is there?" Chris asked. "Searching the whole city will take way too long and if we don't do anything soon, then Dylan can very well turn both Danny and Cathy into his minions," Chris added.

"Chris I'm sure Dylan wouldn't do that," I whispered.

"Well remember when he threatened to use Cathy as a shield if we fired at him?" Chris asked and I looked into his blue eyes which were shining with fury. "Don't underestimate him Sam," Chris ordered and I inched away from him. He held my gaze for a few seconds before looking away and sighing. "Sorry Sam," Chris whispered.

"You're stressed out and I am too," I said and Chris stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get some air," Chris whispered. I watched him leave and then sat down in the chair. Dylan's presence has driven us all against each other and even Chris and I are fighting. We need to find Cathy and Danny and tell Dylan to leave, if not then we'll vaccuvate him, simple as that. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. I knew Cathy would still be convinced that Dylan wasn't bad, she'd never be fore trying to send him back, she liked him. I looked up at the computer screen which had still picked up no sign of Danny, Cathy, or Dylan. _Come on just one burst of power! Anything to show us that you guys are still alive and that you're safe! _What if something happened to them? Chris and I could search forever and never really know what happened to them. I suddenly felt something sliding down my cheek and as I brought my hand to my cheek, I realized it was a tear and another was falling it and more were falling on the other side. I closed my eyes trying to make the tears stop, but they kept coming and finally I gave in and let myself sit there and cry.

I don't know how long I cried for, but when I finally stopped I looked up and realized Chris hadn't come back, unless he had and I hadn't heard him and he had quickly left. I stood up and quickly made it look like I hadn't been crying, no one needed to know I had cried except myself. I walked to the door and turned off the switch turning the clubhouse into just that-an average clubhouse. I walked outside and looked around, but I couldn't see Chris anywhere. He probably went home so I made to leave the yard when I heard a voice.

"Sam?" I turned to see Chris sitting up on the roof of the clubhouse. "Are you leaving?" Chris asked. He slid down off the roof and landed beside me.

"Yeah I think I am," I replied softly.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Chris offered and I nodded. We walked around Cathy's house and then started down the street towards my house. We walked in complete silence for most of the way before Chris finally broke the silence. "Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, perfect," I said, but I knew it was a complete lie and I knew Chris could probably tell it was too.

"You sound so sad," Chris commented and I stopped and looked at him.

"Chris, two of our friends are missing and are with a possibly dangerous alien and you think I'm going to be happy about this?" I snapped angrily and Chris sighed.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean you have to act like its the end of the world," Chris muttered.

"Well, maybe its not the end of the world, but if we don't find Danny and Cathy, it'll be the end of the MBC," I said and continued on to my house. Chris caught up with me and grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"We'll find them Sam, but you've got to put all of these 'maybes' and 'might's' behind you and focus on what we have to do," Chris said and I stared at his blue eyes and then broke my arm free of his grasp.

"I've been trying to focus Chris and if I remember correctly it was you and Danny who decided that Dylan was some dangerous alien and made Cathy furious at us!" I yelled.

"Do not blame this all on me Sam!" Chris snapped. "Because if I remember correctly you accepted the fact Dylan was an alien and helped us try to convince Cathy she was being controlled. Danny and I were just trying to keep her safe," Chris added. We glared at each other before I realized more tears were welling in my eyes. I quickly turned away from Chris not willing for him to see me cry, but I felt him turn me around anyway. I looked up at him through my tears and me pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Sam," He whispered.

"It's my fault too," I replied as we slowly broke apart. I quickly wiped my eyes and then looked back at Chris.

"Don't worry Sam," Chris whispered softly. "We'll find them, all three of them."

"I hope you're right," I whispered.

"Come on," Chris said. We walked all the way back to my house in silence, but as I turned to leave we exchanged a quick smile.

"Goodbye Chris," I whispered. I turned to go into my house when Chris pulled me back and pulled me close and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then relaxed and enjoyed it. When we broke apart we stared at each other in silence before Chris finally cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam," Chris said and he kissed my on the cheek before walking away towards his own house. I delicately placed my hand on my cheek where he had kissed me. Despite everything else that had happened, tonight was one of the most magical nights I had ever experienced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny sat facing Dylan while I sat on the side and watched both of them carefully, but mostly Danny. As Dylan explained about the two twins and their powers all over again, Danny's expression changed from angry to surprised to confused. I nervously waited through the whole story to see what both of their reactions would end up being.

"Well, the government went to great measures to make sure that Serena and her family never found the other twin, but recently the other twin finally located his lost brother. He left Dureous and came to Earth to find his twin brother and take him back to Dureous so that they can show everyone that the prophecy is a sign of good news and not an omen of bad," Dylan finished. I looked at Danny and then Dylan and then back to Danny.

"We're those twins aren't we?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Dylan replied.

"So I'm not from Earth, but I'm an alien who was suspected of not having powers, but then ended up having powers anyway?" Danny asked and Dylan nodded. "Then why don't I have powers?"

"Oh, but you do," Dylan said quickly. "You just haven't figured out what they are yet." Suddenly there was a loud thud right above us. All three of us looked up to see a dent in the roof of the warehouse.

"Was that there before?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. Suddenly there was a sharp noise like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. All three of us covered our ears until the noise finally ended and looked back up to see at least a dozen figures in black swiftly leap down and into the warehouse and surround us. We all crowded together, looking around in confusion.

"Who are you?" Danny called.

"Oh no," Dylan whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're from Dureous," Dylan replied.

"Right young one," One of the figures said. "We are here to erase the two twins from the galaxy forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello everyone. Sorry it took my forever to update, but here it is second to last chapter. Yes, that's right. Next chapter is the last one, but don't worry it'll be longer. Hope you enjoyed the Chris/Sam moment I added. I knew that you Chris/Sam fans would enjoy it. Anyway...so next chpater is the last one, there will be a note at the end of that one too that will probably go on forever...just to say a little thank you to those of you who've read it and everything.

XD I'm such a fruitcake. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope the next chapter is awesome as well.

~warriorgirl232

P.S. OMG! OMG! In the next chapter there is a character death...so if you have any issues with that then be warned, also the rating may change, but I can't remember what the rating is at the moment...I mean I could check, but I can do that later. Ta Ta. (For real this time!!!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Danny VS Dylan

Chapter 10

"We're here to erase the two twins from the galaxy forever." I gasped at this and then looked at Dylan and Danny who didn't seem as shocked, but more ready to fight.

"Dylan who are these guys?" I asked.

"They're warriors from Dureous," Dylan replied.

"Surrender or else," One of the warriors stated.

"We don't pose any threat to any planet," Dylan argued.

"The power you both possess if too powerful to stay in the galaxy," Another figure yelled.

"You guys don't give us much credit do you?" Danny asked.

"Surrender now and we will only take away your powers," The first figure announced.

"No way," Dylan called. "We were meant to have these powers and just because you're afraid doesn't given you any right to take them away."

"We have every right," a third figure yelled and lunged forward towards Dylan, but he threw out his arms and the figure was flung backwards once more.

"You're telekinetic too?" I asked.

"Like I said, there's a lot you know about me, but there's a lot more you don't," Dylan replied.

"If you won't surrender then we will fight," The first figure announced.

"Wait!" I suddenly called out. "Let us discuss it," I said quickly. I dragged Danny and Dylan over to a more quiet part of the warehouse.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe you guys should just give up your powers," I whispered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny you don't even know what your powers are and even if we do chase these guys off, they'll just come back with more force," I said glancing between Dylan and Danny.

"Cathy's right," Danny sighed. "What good is it to just fight them off when they'll just come back?" Danny asked and Dylan grumbled angrily.

"We were given these powers though, they don't have any right to take them away from us!" Dylan argued. I walked up and grabbed his hand and he looked at me in surprise.

"Dylan, I know you're really into this whole fulfilling the prophecy thing, but the people of your planet fear you, don't you want them to accept you?" I asked softly.

"They will accept me, when I prove to them that there is nothing to fear about having powers," Dylan said.

"Dude, listen to reason," Danny said stepping up to stand beside me. "I'd fight for Dureous in a heartbeat, but I can't fight for people who don't want what I want to give them," Danny reasoned.

"I know, but...," Dylan trailed off and sighed. "They'll take advantage of us, that's the thing. The moment we have no more power, they'll capture us," Dylan explained.

"That's why you guys have me," I said smiling up at Dylan.

"Yes, but when they start attacking us, how are you going to hold all of them off by yourself?" Danny asked.

"Well...okay, so I didn't think that far into the plan, but what else can we do?" I asked.

"If we surrender, then we'll reason with them," Dylan said. Finally the three of us turned around and went back to the commander who looked at us expectantly. "Okay, we'll surrender," Dylan sighed.

"Ah! Wonderful!" The commander said joyously.

"But," Danny interjected. "We have some conditions," Danny added. The commander instantly scowled.

"What kind of conditions?" The commander asked.

"Don't worry, we're not going to demand anything large," Dylan said. "We just want a deal that if we surrender our powers to you, that you and your warriors leave without touching any of us," Dylan said signaling to Danny, himself, and me. The commander pondered over this thought for a minute before sighing.

"No," He said firmly. Danny and I gaped at him.

"Why not?" I asked in shock.

"Because, I was given specific orders to bring back the powers and the holders," The commander said. I instantly looked between Dylan and Danny, who surprisingly looked unfazed.

"Only one of us has powers," Danny spoke up quickly. I looked at him in confusion, what wa she talking about? Obviously the commander shared my confusion.

"The prophecy states-" The commander was interrupted by Dylan.

"The prophecy was wrong," Dylan said impatiently. "The powers were supposed to go to both of us, but since one was sent to Earth those powers were nullified."

"So, if I am to understand correctly, the prophecy we have all been fearing for so long has been nothing, but fake?" The commander asked and Dylan nodded.

"We thought it was true, but its not," Danny explained.

"Okay, then which one of you has the powers then?" The commander asked.

"Me," Dylan said stepping forward.

"Since you three are being more reasonable now, I'll make you a deal. I'll let the Rhapsodian and the Earthling stay here on Earth in peace, as long as you come back to Dureous ready to surrender your powers and all ability to visit other planets," The commander said.

"Okay I'll do it," Dylan said firmly.

"What? No!" Danny shouted. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Danny, for some alien planets visiting other planets especially earth which is known for having no alien life forms whatsoever, minus Singletown, its considered a privilege not just something you can do," I explained.

"Cathy's telling the truth Danny," Dylan said looking over at the two of us.

"Yes, since you all are so friendly towards each other, I'll let you say goodbye, but after that we have to go," The commander said. As the three of us walked back over to the quiet spot in the warehouse the commander started to send his warriors out, until finally only he and two remained. We stopped and Danny and I stood facing Dylan and for a few minutes we were all silent.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye," Dylan finally whispered.

"Please don't say that," I whispered softly. Dylan looked up and grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"It is though," Dylan whispered and he brought me closer to him. "Promise you'll visit though, both of you," Dylan said glancing up at Danny who just nodded.

"Rhapsodian promise," I said and then before I knew what was happening Dylan leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds, but seemed to last a lifetime. When it was over neither of us were smiling, but I was bursting with joy. I stepped back slowly letting Dylan's hand drop out of mine. I looked between him and Danny for a while as both just held each others gaze. Finally they walked forward and hugged each other. As they broke apart I could've sworn I heard Dylan whisper, "Take care of Cathy for me." To Danny, but I wasn't positive. Finally Dylan turned and walked back over to the commander who briefly nodded to Danny and I before him, Dylan, and the two remaining warriors were engulfed in a green light. In a bright flash they were all gone, leaving Danny and I standing there alone.

"Come on," Danny said putting his arm around me and pulling me close. "Sam and Chris are probably out of their minds worried." I just nodded and let Danny guide me out of the warehouse. As soon as left the warehouse we were contacted by Sam and Chris, but Danny ignored their call.

"Shouldn't we talk to them?" I asked.

"We should, but tonights been a long night, we can explain things to them in the morning," Danny said giving me a smile. His arm dropped from my shoulders and our hands met.

"I think you're right," I said returning his smile. My blue eyes met his green ones and soon we were standing in the pale moonlight kissing.

*~*~*~*

Dawwww XD What a happy ending!! :) Hope you guys enjoyed! Goodbye Earth will be updated soon as well!


End file.
